


Holding on Tight

by rogueshadows



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: For the prompt *motorcycle emoji* given by fallsouthwinter. Title from Cool Rider as sung by Michelle Pfeiffer in Grease 2.Luke threw a leg over the bike and tilted his head sharp for Cassian to do the same. “Come on!”Cassian didn’t have to be told twice, clamoring on behind Luke. He kept his blaster in one hand but held Luke’s waist tight on instinct when the thrusters revved.“You know how to drive this thing?” Cassian asked, though it didn’t matter much; it was their only way out.“You don’t?” Luke asked, entirely too much amusement in his voice for the situation, before he turned the bike around and peeled away.





	Holding on Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fallsouthwinter and ANTchan for looking this over and being beta heroes!

Cassian’s lungs burned with smoke from the explosion. It had been too close a call, still was now as they ran. Luke kept pace well enough, turning to shoot blasts back at their pursuer. They took a sharp turn, running at full speed until Cassian caught Luke’s elbow, stalling at the sight ahead. It was a dead end, newly walled off since the last time he’d been on world, too smooth to climb. This was his fault, he hadn’t had time to update the map and now it was too late to turn back. There was no evading the bounty hunter, not with Luke’s face on display in the wanted holos. 

Cassian pressed them tight against the alley wall, hoping to stall their discovery. To give Luke a chance, at least.

“You can jump that, right? With your… with the Force. You have to go!” Cassian ordered frantically. He’d seen Luke do it before, practicing around base, not that he’d watched him often.

“Are you nuts? I’m not leaving you!” Luke said, looking around the alley. He didn’t have his lightsaber on him, for fear of the attention it would draw. Now, Cassian wished he hadn’t been so insistent on that. 

“Luke, please,” Cassian said, “There’s no time to argue… you’re too-”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Luke said, “I’ve got this.” He motioned to a parked swoop bike nearby, one they had nowhere near enough time to hotwire.

“There’s not  _ time _ .” Cassian insisted again, drawing his blaster and awaiting the sound of heavy footfalls that would seal their fate. They couldn’t win in a firefight, not with how well armed the hunter was, how a loose shot of his weapon had left half the cantina in rubble.

“Trust me,” Luke said, kneeling by the bike all the same. He reached out and set a hand on the hood, shutting his eyes in concentration. Some Force trick, of  _ course _ . Cassian believed in the Jedi, in  _ Luke _ , but was still uneasy about putting his faith in something as nebulous and insensible as the Force. Not when so much was at stake. If this didn’t work fast enough Luke could be captured, or killed, and Cassian would be able to do nothing. After a few tense seconds the bike came to life and the thrusters kicked on.

Luke threw a leg over the bike and tilted his head sharp for Cassian to do the same. “Come on!” 

Cassian didn’t have to be told twice, clamoring on behind Luke. He kept his blaster in one hand but held Luke’s waist tight on instinct when the thrusters revved.

“You know how to drive this thing?” Cassian asked, though it didn’t matter much; it was their only way out.

“You don’t?” Luke asked, entirely too much amusement in his voice for the situation, before he turned the bike around and peeled away. They passed the bounty hunter in a blur, the rush of air from the bike toppling him to the ground and giving them a head start. Shots still zinged past them, making Luke dodge sharp. Cassian half turned, shooting back with as much accuracy as he could manage, having no idea if any of the bolts landed. They had to get out, back to the outskirts and the ship before the hunter got to his speeder or called for backup. 

“Hang on!” Luke called out, speeding through another alleyway, blowing past people as they shouted obscenities, Cassian’s grip on Luke’s waist tight. It wasn’t a subtle getaway, but Luke knew what he was doing, handling the bike with ease. Cassian didn’t know if it was some Force thing as well.  Where had Luke learned to drive a bike like this?

With the sound of the bounty hunter long gone, either lost or hopefully dead, Cassian tucked his blaster back into its holster hastily, bringing his other arm around Luke’s waist to hang on as they took a sharp curve. The desert was in sight and without obstacles ahead. Luke kicked the bike into high gear.

They were over the dunes before Luke slowed any, taking a shaky breath from the adrenaline and laughing. They’d made it this far, beyond all belief, and all Cassian wanted to do was laugh too, to press his face to Luke’s shoulder and relax against him in relief. They still had to reach the ship though, then maybe then he could breathe again, past the fear of losing Luke due to  his own missteps.

Cassian had a lot of blood on his hands already, but Luke was something else. Not just the galaxy’s hope. There was something indescribable about him that Cassian couldn’t help but feel drawn to, that he needed to protect.

“We’re not out of it yet,” Cassian said, squeezing Luke’s waist. “Let’s go.”

Luke complied, driving at a more reasonable pace, Cassian glancing back over his shoulder now and then to be sure they weren’t followed. When they finally reached the ship and climbed off the bike, Cassian’s legs ached from holding tight to the machine, the old twinge in his hip making him pause. Luke stood by the bike, patting the side gratefully like it was alive. Luke ran a hand through his wind mussed hair, looking over at Cassian with a smile.

“Not the worst escape, right?” Luke said easily, like there weren’t still a thousand beings in the galaxy who wanted him dead. 

“Not by a long shot. Still… you could have jumped that wall. It was risky not to.” Cassian tried to keep the edge from his voice, but failed.

“What would you have done?” Luke asked, shaking the dust from his poncho. Cassian couldn’t tell him the truth, that he’d have given up his life in a heartbeat if it kept Luke safe. He knew it wasn’t what Luke wanted to hear.

“I’d have managed.” Cassian brushed past Luke to board the ship. He caught Luke’s disappointed look as he passed, but didn’t stop. 

K-2 was in the pilot’s seat when Cassian entered the cockpit, turning his optical sensors on Cassian immediately and standing.

“You are back earlier than our scheduled rendezvous. Are you injured?” Kay asked, scanners already roving over Cassian’s body for any signs of hurt. Cassian waved him off.

“I’m not, neither of us are. We were spotted by a bounty hunter. Luke spoke to his contact and we got the data. Set course back to base.”

“The chances of this happening were very high, you know. Skywalker’s face is very distinct-”

“Quiet, Kay, please. Just get us going, yeah?”

“Fine. Get spotted again, what do I know.” Kay paused. “I am glad you are okay.”

Cassian mustered a smile at the droid, “Thank you, Kay.”

The back cargo door opened and Luke was there, bringing in the swoop bike. Cassian would have said something about the bike being stolen, but he supposed there was no point. Cassian turned to the communications module, sending out a coded message to telling command they’d be coming back early.

He settled in the co-pilot’s chair and Luke strapped into the back bench as they took off. Cassian still felt on edge — when they finally hit the blue white wash of hyperspace it was a relief. Luke got up as soon as they evened out, climbing through the hatch to the hold.

Cassian wanted to get started on the debrief, forcing himself to face Luke. He headed to the back, pausing in the doorway at the sight of Luke sitting in the center of the room with eyes closed. His outerwear from the mission was stripped away, down to a thin tank top. Cassian couldn’t help but look, admiring the way Luke’s body seemed loose as he meditated. It was the same meditation Cassian had seen him practice with Chirrut and a begrudging Baze occasionally. It always fascinated Cassian how someone so vibrant could go so still, how simple it seemed for him to find calm in the chaos of their lives. 

Cassian stepped quietly into the cabin, trying not to disrupt Luke and failing. Luke opened his eyes and shot a tired smile Cassian’s way. Cassian nodded and shuffled toward the locker where his bag was hanging. He grabbed it quickly and made to go, not wanting to explain the turmoil that had overtaken him.

“Hey, wait,” Luke said, making Cassian pause in the doorway. “Sit with me?”

Cassian considered the open look on Luke’s face and felt hard-pressed to turn him down. Cassian knew he should go, but, after the adrenaline rush of the day, he couldn’t deny that he craved company. To see Luke alive and safe.

“I’m not much good at meditation,” Cassian warned, setting down his bag. He hesitated, wondering what he was getting himself into. Luke tilted his head, a smile playing easily at his lips.

“I’ll show you.” 

Cassian tried to relax as he sat across from Luke, leaving a fair amount of space between them. Luke paid no mind to the distance, scooting forward until their knees were close to touching. Cassian looked at Luke expectantly, awaiting instruction and trying not to feel completely ridiculous.

“Meditation isn’t something you do, really. More like what you don’t do. Energy you shut out and what you draw in its place.” Luke spoke softly and it was almost easy to suspend disbelief.

“Don’t you have to be Force sensitive for all that?” Cassian asked.

“Not at all,” Luke insisted, “just shut your eyes, you’ll see.”

Cassian made a face, feeling unsure at what good it would do.

“A very wise old… creature... taught me this.”

“R2 speaks of him differently,” Cassian said, making Luke laugh. He leveled Cassian with a more sincere look, even as the smile still played at his lips, pushing him to actually listen.

Cassian still felt skeptical but, with exhaustion settling over him, it was easy to give in. Sitting quietly would be a reprieve whether the Force was involved or not. 

The hum of the ship was almost too loud, but after a few moments it became easier to shut out, easier to focus on the sound of Luke’s breathing. Luke took a deep breath and Cassian copied instinctively, trying to quiet his mind, for all he doubted it would help. The mission was still a blur in his vision, body wound tight around what ifs, still too caught up in the mistakes he’d made. 

Luke heaved a sigh and Cassian opened his eyes. Luke was watching him, brow furrowed.

“You’re thinking too much,” Luke chided. Cassian’s fingers curled where they rested on his knees, wondering how much exactly Luke could pick up, or if he’d just become too easy to read.

“Told you I wasn’t any good,” Cassian said with a shrug, expecting Luke to drop it. There was too much to be done anyway, no reason to waste Luke’s time and his own. “I should just go. I’ll get our report done before we land if I start.”

Cassian was moving to stand when Luke reached out, wrapping fingers around his wrist.

“Don’t be like that.” The look in Luke’s face betrayed his confidence, that the close calls of the day had affected him too.

“I’m sorry,” Cassian said, not knowing what else Luke wanted from him. Luke fingers slid from Cassian’s wrist, only to slide his hand against Cassian’s instead. Cassian uncurled his fingers and their hands met palm to palm. Cassian stilled, thoughts centering more around Luke’s touch than on meditating.

“Can I tell you something?” Luke asked after what felt like ages. Cassian opened his eyes and wondered how long Luke had been watching him.

Cassian nodded, feeling the tension come flooding back at the look in Luke’s eyes. “Of course.”

“I would have handed myself over, if there wasn’t another way.”

Cassian’s calm broke at the words, jaw going tight. “I would never have let you.”

“So, you see why I couldn’t either,” Luke replied, like it was that simple. Cassian felt like he’d walked into a trap.

“It’s not the same.”

“It is,” Luke insisted, “you’re just as important, you know.”

Cassian bit back the argument rising in his chest, trying to joke instead.

“Not as far as the bounty hunter was concerned.”

“Cassian,” Luke sighed, clearly not buying it.

“I know what you mean, I…” Cassian scrambled for something to say. Something sincere. “Thank you.”

“If you really want to thank me you won’t try that again. I’d never want to see you hurt for my sake.”

“That’s what war is though, isn’t it? Putting ourselves in the line of fire.”

“The war is ending,” Luke reminded him, a fact that Cassian found hard to believe. Even with their leader slain, the Empire’s power still held fast, in countless regions across the galaxy. If the Alliance didn’t keep moving, it would only be a matter of time before things got bad again. Cassian would never voice this fear out loud, not outside his briefings with Draven. Still, he couldn’t lie to Luke.

“I never expected to survive it,” Cassian admitted.

“Well, I want you to,” Luke said, grasping Cassian’s hand more fully. Cassian shook out of his hold, looking up and catching the hurt in his eyes before Luke looked away. Cassian hated being the cause of it.

“I wish I could promise you,” Cassian said, feeling out of his depth, hoping Luke would understand.

“I don’t need a promise, I just…” Luke trailed off, meeting Cassian’s eyes again. “Trust me?”

Luke leaned in and anticipation anchored Cassian in place, even when Luke stilled again, eyes seeking affirmation.

“I do,” Cassian answered, past the pounding of his heartbeat, leaning in to meet Luke in the middle. Luke kissed Cassian like a glancing blow, sharp and urging, almost painful but perfect all the same. Cassian gave into it, bringing a hand up to settle on Luke’s shoulder, steadying himself and tipping forward further to deepen the kiss. It felt surreal and grounding all at once, something he’d imagined but never believed could happen. Luke was the last Jedi and Cassian was just a spy, expendable. This was never meant to be his story.

When they parted, Luke didn’t let go. His hand braced on Cassian’s side, a soft touch that radiated heat. Cassian opened his eyes, unsure of when he’d closed them, vision focusing on Luke, the clear want in his gaze fading to something anxious. Cassian almost backed off, but Luke held him steady, his fingers clenching into the fabric of Cassian’s shirt.

“We shouldn’t,” Cassian breathed, unable to find the resolve to list the reasons why. With Luke’s wide blue eyes set on him it was hard to think at all, to deny the truth hammered out in his pulse. Luke leaned in again, kissing Cassian with a tenderness that carved away at his doubts. It felt like rushing through the city all over again, clinging to Luke as his heart soared. Luke pulled back for air again, after Cassian had all but lost count of the kisses and gasps between them. Cassian sighed at the loss, shuddering as Luke reached out to take his hand again. 

“You want this,” Cassian whispered, more a revelation than a question. Luke nodded, looking at Cassian through his lashes almost reverently, as if Cassian were deserving. His thumb traced the lifeline across Cassian’s palm and he smiled. Cassian’s fears wavered at the warm look, lips quirking up in a smile of his own. 

“I do,” Luke answered, sounding sure, if a bit shy. “If you want that too.” Cassian squeezed back at Luke’s hand, letting the touch settle like the hope in his chest. 

“I’m not used to getting what I want,” Cassian admitted. 

Luke brought up a hand, cupping Cassian’s jaw and ducking in again, proving his sincerity with the warm pressure of his lips. “I hope you will be soon.”


End file.
